


纯白如雪 -repeat-

by misakilight



Series: 纯白如雪 [3]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:01:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29120130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misakilight/pseuds/misakilight
Summary: 字面意思的重置版，不是后续，是整个重写加了算挺多的细节，故事内容上和之前不太一样，设定有些也不太一样
Relationships: Arjuna | Archer/Karna | Lancer of Red
Series: 纯白如雪 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1521497
Kudos: 1





	纯白如雪 -repeat-

灰色、阴沉的天空。

尖锐的放学铃声在连续混沌的喧嚣中敲打耳膜，隔着一面惨白的墙壁，黑压压的人群如同坠入悬崖的激流般撕破了教学楼的宁静，无数脚步落在地面上，共鸣的震动像是几乎要将整个毫无生气的建筑解体。

阿周那被裹挟着，他有些费力地脱离了沸腾的群体，走进昏暗的走廊。不远处的办公室敞着门，白色的灯光落下了一条长长的线，很快又有人不耐烦的走出来关闭了门扉，留下一片窒息的黑暗。

抵达了比教室要寒冷得多的学生会室，阿周那清点了之前的工作，和即将接任的后辈交代了接下来学校的例行活动和注意事项，准备离开时同样过来交接工作的书记朝他挥了挥手。

“一块走吧。”他笑嘻嘻地把桌面上的文具盒笔记本塞进书包，单手扛在肩上从室内一路小跑了出来。

阿周那没有反对，他手里的单词本才刚刚打开到一半，就被书记一手捂住，正想说些什么的时候看到对方一脸“你饶了我吧”的表情，不由得叹了口气将它装回兜里。

“都放学了。”书记比他更是无奈地摇摇头，“前阵子模拟考卷子太难了都快给我击沉了。”

“上一次的题目确实有些超纲。”他给出一个不算安慰的安慰，因为无论说什么对方肯定都有理由反驳，所以阿周那很清楚自己随便说些什么都可以。

“说是这么说，你的成绩也没有受到影响吧？”

“我只是对这种情况作了准备而已。”

两人抵达教学楼的大门，出门时书记立刻将之前还大咧咧敞开的冲锋衣裹得严严实实，随后才悠哉地吹出一口白烟，装作自己是某个资深的社会青年似的露出微笑。

“话说去车站前你想去下书店吗？”

阿周那不由得抬起眉毛：“书店？你自己去不就好了吗？”

“我请你喝咖啡，就陪我去一趟吧。”说话之间，书记一手拍上他的肩膀，颇有种“今天你不同意我就赖在这不走的气势”。

“你要买什么见不得人的东西？”

“与其说是见不得人……算了你去了就知道了。”

“好吧。”

阿周那抬头看了眼满是乌云的天空。

“那就动作快点，一会可能要下雨。”

书记耸耸肩：“这阵子不一直这样吗？快入冬了也正常嘛，不然也不会突然降温成这样。”

两人有一搭没一搭地聊着模拟考的事情穿过满是行人的街道，远远望见大楼侧面悬挂着的灯牌。这时压抑许久的天空冷不丁地坠落几滴透明的雨水，人群开始骚动，等在车站的学生汹涌地冲向刚停稳的汽车。拥挤比刚才教学楼里的更甚，以至于阿周那开始思考之后究竟还要再等几班才能不在那狭窄的金属盒子中窒息的时候，他们终于来到了书店的附近，隔着透明的玻璃橱窗，宽敞明亮的室内是陈列整齐的书架和安静的顾客，远比室外看上去要更显得温暖祥和。

“……终于到了。”穿过自动感应门之后的书记颇有些精疲力尽的地发表了自己的感言，“而且还下雨了，今天会堵车吧。”

“应该会，这样还不如走回去了。”阿周那回身看了眼遥远的室外，书店里中央空调的温度让他不得不解开外套的扣子，“你要买什么？我想在雨下大之前回去。”

“你不喝咖啡吗？我记得预报是阵雨，到店里的咖啡厅坐着等雨停了再走也行嘛。”书记说着不假思索地朝着书店一层的杂志区域前进，阿周那跟在他的后面，一路看见货架上摆放着的各种花花绿绿的书籍，但无论是哪种大众的题材对方都丝毫没有要拿起来翻阅的样子。

他忍不住因为心中不妙的预感而皱起眉头，开口时却很好地隐藏起自己的不耐烦：“你到底要买什么？”

“这个嘛……”书记头也不回地走进女性向杂志的货架，在众目睽睽之下飞快地从货架上翻找出一本杂志，“少女文学杂志。”

“你不是才说过模拟考考得不好吗？”

“有必要这么一针见血吗？”书记顿时泪流满面，推着他的肩膀离开这个略显尴尬的地方，“因为我追了两年的连载终于要完结了，发售日当天赶来买最终卷有什么错吗？”

“我还以为你路上说那么多是要痛改前非了。”

“这叫劳逸结合，说实话有时候我觉得，阿周那你是不是没有什么生活趣味？”

“我只是遵循刚才的逻辑给出回应而已。”

“是吗，我跟年级第二还会聊聊游戏和军事，但两年来我从你嘴里很少听到过学习和学校以外的事情。”

“只是和你们兴趣不同而已。”

背后的推力突然消失，意识到书记并不是因为两人快离开杂志区域而要跟上脚步，阿周那回过头，发现对方正有些出神地望向边缘的角落。

“怎么了？”

他顺着对方注视的方向望去，白色书架簇拥着红色的书海，穿着黑色风衣的白发男人站在触目惊心的深色血泊中央，一只瘦削的手高高地举着，指尖扣住了其中一本书脊正在试图将它从摇摇欲坠的堆叠中抽离。

“前辈！”

在他还没来得及开口之前书记就已经兴奋地走了过去，阿周那站在原地，只觉得手脚发凉，冰冷的血液在身体中蔓延，穿透心脏。一时间他意识到自己或许应该找个什么地方藏起来，至少远离现在的位置，他不想看见他，同样也不想被他看见，他们本该是陌路人才对。

但是在阿周那迈出脚步之前就为时已晚，对方听见了男生的声音转过身来，书店过于明亮的灯光让他的存在都显得缥缈而虚幻，他和书记短暂的交谈就像是遥远的慢动作特写，对方抬起头来，原本脸上温和的微笑在看到阿周那时以常人难以察觉的方式变得僵硬，阿周那捏紧了口袋里的单词本。

他露出一个毫无感情的营业性微笑，甚至在明知道对方能一眼看穿的情况还挥了挥手，随后回身走向相反的货架深处。

清晨起床时窗外依然还下着雨，阿周那关掉了滴滴作响的闹钟，掀开温暖的被子径直离开了床铺，有条不紊地收拾一番背上书包离开家门。晦暗的街道上到处是腐烂的叶片和泛滥的积水，湿润的空气沿着外套一点一点地渗进皮肤，他在便利店解决了早餐，随后坐车抵达学校。

那天的后续似乎变成了一种遥远的回忆，直到阿周那在教室里看到包里新买的参考书时才想起来有过这么一回事，自己甚至还得知了失联多年的对方正在某家规模不算大的出版社当编辑。但实际上他们就算是遇到也不会怎么样，世界上的巧合那么多，这也仅仅只是巧合罢了，更何况比起这些，还有更值得他在意和烦恼的事。

他抽出上课时要用的教科书和笔记本，清点应该上交的讲义和习题册。下课收作业时听闻了某个趴在桌子上的人描述自己的胃正如何上演一部大戏，尽管对方的措辞之精妙详细，他也却并没有因此产生由衷的同情心，对此阿周那早已习以为常，大多数情况下他只需要模仿其他人，适时地露出“担心”的样子，问一句“你还好吗”就可以将这件事忽略过去。

“你能帮我向老师请个假吗？”

但似乎这次不行。

“你现在要回去吗？”

“我想回去了。”对方声音虚弱地回答。

“我过去说吧。”一边的同学凑了过来，“阿周那你不是还有作业要收吗？”

“谢谢。”

“没事，”对方把接好的温水放在桌子上，“你先喝点水，我一会就来。”

之后到办公室时不免又是听老师一番唠叨，无非是都这个时候了还剩下两节课就放学了还要请假云云，然后一边翻阅着作业一边就着其他人的闲聊打听他的志愿。

“法律或者医学。”阿周那随口回答道。

“你们真是都喜欢往这两个方向报啊。”班主任摇摇头，“还是说家长觉得这两个方向好你们就这么选的？”

“老师推荐哪个专业呢？”他并不想无休止地深入这个话题，也并不想回答这是自己的选择，同样也不乐意说出真实的答案，索性顺着对方的性子将问题抛了回去。

“我觉得数学这两年很好的，本科以后无论是研究生还是就业都很轻松，应用面广……”

出门时另一个抱来作业的同班同学和他一起离开，对方笑了笑，在他们离开办公室十米之后才叹了口气。

“真是服了他了，自己喜欢数学就算了，拉别人一块下水就过分了。”

“为什么这么说？”

“我家有亲戚不小心调剂到数学专业了，根本学不懂，已经退学复读了。听说前两届有几个学长也是被他忽悠瘸了去报，一样的结果，前阵子还跟我们讲别听他这一套呢。”

阿周那保持着沉默，装作自己是个对八卦有些兴趣的听众，时不时在关键的部分应和一声，点点头，直到上课前的预备铃声响起，他们加快脚步回到教室里坐下来，他环顾教室，发现之前说要请假的人早已消失在座位上。

周六的夜晚一贯是阿周那所谓“消遣活动”的时间。

他自认自己并不是书记所说那般缺乏生活趣味，只是迄今为止还没怎么出现过能让他产生强烈兴趣的事物，就算出现也只能让他短暂地有过冲动，并且以极快的速度褪去热情，最终回到和过去别无二致的状态，事后回想起来更多感受到的是空虚和无意义，很少能品尝到常人形容的充实和满足。

就连当下这种在夜晚的红灯区寻求未知邂逅的行为也无非只是发泄的衍生物罢了。

空气里弥漫着香烟和烈酒的气息，似乎这个躁动的城市并未因为几场预示着入冬的秋雨而冷却，酒吧依然人满为患，夜总会的门口站着各式招揽生意的人，不同风格的摇滚乐重金属甚至是尚未被大众接受的新型电子乐从每一扇开了关关了开的门扉中传出来，交织成吞没理性的喧嚣，像是越发疯狂跳动着的心脏，将汹涌的人群从地铁站泵向地面，混入黑色的街道。飞快移动的剪影中少女穿着和气温不符的超短裙在路边徘徊，几个背着乐器的年轻人消失在酒吧的木门深处，一对喝醉了的情侣在街道中央愤怒地向对方咒骂，从居酒屋里摇摇晃晃走出来的上班族被同伴搀扶着呕吐在灯牌的角落。

和在学校里不同，不知何时他早已被这种氛围吞没其中，无所事事地，却也心安理得般地行走着。

倏然间一抹白色掠过视野，像是空旷的苍穹中唯一翱翔着的鸟，阿周那下意识地追随着它，转过身去。

“那我们先回去了。”

“嗯，再见。”

“迦尔纳你把这个带上吧。”

“你把这个塞给他干什么，扔了不就好了？”

“还剩下大半瓶啊，太浪费了吧，我也有一瓶，这不是实在喝不下了吗。”

“好吧好吧。”

迦尔纳站在遥远的人群边缘，他还是穿着那天的黑色大衣，裹着一条深红色的围巾，被同行的人塞了一罐啤酒，在闪烁的霓虹灯光中能看到他的耳朵通红。

有那么一瞬间阿周那的确是想转身离开，明明放着不管就好。既然他一点也不想见迦尔纳，那又何必自找麻烦呢？但是看到对方单肩背着包摇摇晃晃地走向人烟稀少的小巷时，一种莫名的冲动浮上心头，让他原地犹豫了不到两秒，最终还是跟了过去。

前往迦尔纳消失的方向的街道上到处都是人，以至于阿周那不得不绕了更远的距离才拐进小巷，一些神志不清的人靠着路边的栏杆坐着，还有些正在某些化学物质的作用下调情的伴侣，反而让他这个唯一行色匆匆的人显得突兀而可疑。他开始有些后悔自己屈从于冲动的行为，但是阿周那却也不明白自己违背理性判断的缘由。事到如今说他是担心迦尔纳未免有些太过于多余，他对对方的感情在过去的回忆和时间冲刷下应该早已变成了漠不关心和冰冷的厌恶才对，可是现在，心跳加速的感受让他反胃，而环顾四周却始终不见对方踪影的情况更让他觉得焦躁。

远处传来说话的声音，语气中透露出的下流和恶劣让人难以忍受。阿周那放轻脚步走了过去，并不想因为找人而被卷入事不关己的麻烦，然而当墙壁的障碍终于从视野中消失的瞬间，他才意识到麻烦的中心正是他要找的人。

迦尔纳靠在墙壁上，不知为什么手里还拿着刚才被强塞的啤酒罐，他微驼着背，即使在大衣的包裹中也显得十分瘦削。几个陌生男人站在他的附近，颇有些动手动脚的意味，他对此毫无任何反应，反而勾起对方更加强烈的欲望。

“迦尔纳。”阿周那让自己的声音听上去更像是真的在寻找同伴时所发出的那般，喊出了对他而言发音都早已陌生而模糊的名字，他走上前去，“我找你好久了。”

迦尔纳半睁着眼睛抬起头来，他眨了眨因为酒精变得湿润的眼睛，脸上的表情看不出他是惊讶还是反感，自始至终都没有发出任何声音。

“你是谁？”其中一个男人见只有阿周那一个人，颇为不耐烦的开口问道。

“我们一大群人来的，他走散了我过来找他。”阿周那一边说一边走上前去，想在繁琐的争端出现之前把迦尔纳拉走，说实话他在开口的时候就已经后悔自己这天夜里给自己没事找事的行为。但现在的情况又让阿周那觉得自己有必要把迦尔纳带走，如果就此退缩，那么事后他一定会觉得坐立难安。

“迦尔纳。”他伸出手去，想拉住迦尔纳悬在空中拿着易拉罐的手臂，意料之外地遭到了抵抗。啤酒罐从迦尔纳的手里坠落，澄黄的酒液泼洒在深色的地面上，旁边几个男人向后退去，却还是被溅到到了裤脚上。

“喂！我的裤子！”对方立刻炸开了锅，阿周那嗅到空气中与啤酒不同的其他烈酒的气味，他下意识压低身体躲开了对方挥来的拳头。本想就此干脆拉着迦尔纳径直离开，但是对方仍固执地留在原地动也不动，反而让他的内心腾起一股火气。短暂的思考后阿周那索性放弃了装作老好人乖乖道歉的选项，而是抬身一拳将对方揍翻在地上。

现在他要想的就不是如何在引起争端将迦尔纳带走，而是怎样将对方揍翻却不弄脏自己的白色外套了。阿周那吐出一口气，站在原地看着另外几个男人。

“还打吗？”他冷冰冰地问道。

另外几个人还没作声，而刚刚被打翻在地上的男人爬了起来，捂着鼻子咒骂了两句，再次冲过来时结实地吃了一记过背摔，紧接着腿上被踢了一脚，一时半会几乎都爬不起身，上身的衣服也沾满了地面上蔓延的酒液，最后灰溜溜地被几个同伴带走，消失在街道的尽头。

阿周那拍了拍衣服上的灰，确定没有留下什么令人生厌的污渍之后回到迦尔纳的附近，他用力地捏住他苍白的手腕。

“过来。”

“你不用管我。”

迦尔纳一动不动地站在原地，但是力量上还是阿周那占了上风，他被强硬地拽着朝向繁华街区的方向走去。

“管不管你是我的自由。”他语气强硬地说，颇有些咄咄逼人的气势，“而且刚才是怎么回事？”

“你不应该出现在这里。”迦尔纳嘟囔着回应道。

“那不关你的事。”

“那么你也不应该来管我。”

“是你让我不得不被卷进去的。”

“你一开始就没必要掺和进来。”

隐约的愤怒和焦躁让阿周那加重了手上的力道，他转过身去，将迦尔纳推搡到街道边的墙壁上。

“迦尔纳，你什么意思？你想干什么？”

昏黄的街灯映照出迦尔纳苍白的脸，是他看不懂的眼神，读不透的表情，是不可控的未知以及混沌。他注视着对方干涸的嘴唇动了动，似乎是想说些什么却没能说出口，黑色的背包顺着肩膀掉了下去，迦尔纳提住了它，摇摇晃晃地向另一侧迈出了脚步，却很快被阿周那拽住了胳膊。

“站住，我不能让你这么走。”

“阿周……”

“你住哪，我送你回去。”

“我自己能回去。”

阿周那比刚才更加用力地抓着他，直到迦尔纳似乎是想通了一般态度软化下来，转身看着他，很快又垂下眼睑，流露出一种难以捉摸的疲态。

“我知道了，不过要坐一个小时的地铁。”

所谓的归途和阿周那预想的差不多，无非是坐地铁直到终点站前几站下车，在城郊随着人群走入荒凉而古老的房屋群，直到路灯从城中心的绚烂退化到最简陋的形式，最终彻底销声匿迹在道路边缘。他抬头看了眼被黑色树荫笼罩的道路，感觉自己一路就像是朝着黑暗前进一般行走，而身边的迦尔纳却似乎早已对此习以为常，甚至还在地铁站时就停下来问他要不要干脆到此为止，并且得到了否定的答案。

一路靠着手机的灯光穿过黑暗的道路，所幸抵达的房屋并未像先前看到过的那些那般富有年代感。两人乘坐电梯到达了指定的楼层，随后沿着走廊抵达了迦尔纳租住的房间，他从大衣口袋里掏出一串钥匙打开了冰冷的房门，走入黑暗的室内。

“进来吧。”在阿周那开口前迦尔纳说道。

他没有拒绝，沉默地跟着对方来到玄关，脱了鞋踩在没有温度的地板上，迦尔纳走进卫生间打开了灯，直到这时阿周那才终于看清楚了房间里的陈设。

“为什么不开外面的灯？”

“坏了。”站在光里的迦尔纳已经脱掉了外套，只剩下一件看上去单薄的黑色衬衣，他挽起衣袖背过身去洗手，随后很快回到房间里用遥控器打开了空调。

“怎么坏的？”

“我不知道。”

“你没时间修吗？”

“卫生间的灯已经够用了。”

阿周那抬起头透过昏暗的光线注视着天花板上的灯罩，片刻后觉得这终究与自己无关，索性作罢，起身去卫生间洗掉了手上黏着的触感。擦干水珠回到房间时迦尔纳正在烧水，不锈钢的水壶在加热器上发出轰鸣，阿周那在原地站了一小会，他看到地板上靠墙堆积着各种书籍，一些衣物隔着一扇落地窗晾在阳台上，占据室内面积最大的床上只有枕头和叠好的被子。眼前所有的一切似乎维持在一种微妙的似乎被使用却又被尘封多年的平衡，而他则像是个无意间闯入这片遗迹的外来人。

他在迦尔纳看不到的角落叹了口气，决定就此离开，却在转身时撞上迦尔纳的视线，对方手里拿着杯子，语气生硬地开口问道：“你要喝点什么吗？”

“不用了，我要走了。”

“是吗。”

迦尔纳的语气让他感到不安。

“迦尔纳，”他停下脚步，“之前你为什么站在那里不走？”

对方没有说话，苍白的皮肤让他看上去更像是一个幽灵。

阿周那走上前去，急切地抓住对方的手腕，不管自己的动作是否让迦尔纳感到疼痛，甚至于他也不明白自己这样做的缘由。他原本以为他们之间早已断绝了任何联系，但是现在的一切只让他觉得陌生和费解。

刹那间窗外的月亮终于离开了乌云的遮蔽，令人眩目的冷光透过玻璃照进室内，迦尔纳的存在在视野中逐渐变得清晰。阿周那看见他浅色的睫毛微微颤动，湿润的青色瞳孔倒映出自己狼狈的影子，脸颊上仍然残留着酒精留下的绯红，他听见他平静的呼吸声，紧贴着手腕的手心传来迦尔纳的脉搏。

难以言喻的悸动在胸口蔓延。

他在那个极其短暂的片刻陷入混乱。阿周那一时间无法分辨自己究竟在做什么，同样无法明白自己感受的缘由，只是敏锐地意识到自己过去从未有过现在这样鲜明的感受，就好像一个死人突然拥有了心跳，而这种“活着”的感触让他畏惧，却又同时让他忍不住伸出手去试图想要获得更多。

如果他真的伸出手去了呢？

似乎是做了一番考虑后，迦尔纳抿了抿嘴唇。

“阿周……”

回过神时他已经被压在墙壁上，明亮的光芒骤然熄灭，温暖的体温融化了口腔，鲁莽的闯入者推开干燥的唇缝，舔舐着脆弱的粘膜，直到他感到窒息，徘徊于是否要将对方推开时，阿周那松了手。他用手背掩着嘴唇后退一步，就好像是刚才做的一切并不是出于他对自身的控制，而是受到其他事物的影响。

迦尔纳站在原地，既没有激烈的反抗也没有欣喜的迎合，也没有发表任何关于自己感受的言论。在阿周那看来他总是有种病态般的麻木，就好像现在开始无论他对他做出何种过分的事情他也不会有任何反应。

如果自己真的做了呢？他是否会和一个小时前那样激烈的反抗自己？

他拉住了迦尔纳垂在身侧的左臂，以明显会让对方感到别扭的姿势抵在冰冷的墙面上，再次靠近他，用更加深入的亲吻侵犯着对方的口腔。迦尔纳并没有任何挣扎，甚至于几乎不发出任何声音，就像一具毫无生气仅仅带着余温的尸体，任凭阿周那摆弄自己。

毫无逻辑和理性可言的唇齿相贴中阿周那扯开了迦尔纳衬衣的扣子，塑料的圆片滚落在地板上，留下不连续的杂音。深色的衣物从瘦削的轮廓上剥离，干枯却如同大理石雕刻般的胴体随着布料的滑落变得鲜明而具体，在埋进苍白且纤细的脖颈时阿周那发觉迦尔纳在颤抖，他直觉那并非是室温所致，然而在想要停下之前迦尔纳却突然握住了他要抽离的手掌。

他靠近他，贸然的动作让阿周那动弹不得，迦尔纳的嘴唇贴了上来，酒精的气息填满了整个鼻腔，或许是亲吻时的体液交换让他产生了虚无缥缈的醉意，所以他才有理由像现在这样失控，阿周那暗自辩解着——他用力将迦尔纳推倒在床上，扯下他的其他衣服，扔向床下如水潭般深沉的黑暗中。他掰开迦尔纳的大腿，掏出裤兜里的便携式润滑剂挤在他裸露的褶皱上。

液体湿滑的触感让迦尔纳的呼吸空了一拍，他下意识地抓住了身下的床单，看不清阿周那的表情让他难以预测对方所有可能的行动，以至于温热的手指插进身体时他无法抑制的发出了一丝呻吟。然而似乎阿周那并没有在意这一点，草草抽插几下之后他又增加了一根手指，随后是第三根，似乎是终于达到让他满意的程度时阿周那才抽出手，片刻的准备后才将自己滚烫的欲望插了进来。

那种熟悉的、却带着有些毛骨悚然的被填满的感触让迦尔纳忍不住蜷缩起身体，埋在身体里的阴茎远比他预想的更大，带着难以忽视的质量和硬度，随着阿周那的挺进让他有种自己正在逐渐被撑开的错觉，抽离时就好像连五脏六腑也要被一并拽出去一般——

是熟悉的疼痛、不适、难以忍受。

阿周那俯下身来，别扭的姿势让迦尔纳最终松开了床单，他试探性的伸出手抱住对方的身体。阿周那没有拒绝，反而是同样将手放在他的肩膀两侧，低头亲吻他的侧脸和脖颈，他将迦尔纳的双腿分得更开，变换着不同的角度在他的甬道中抽插。起初迦尔纳并没有明白阿周那的意图，直到在窒息的深吻中他听到自己喉咙中骤然响起完全陌生的音节，奇怪的感受在大脑中一闪而过——像是片状的狂风，像是波形的海浪，他下意识地捏紧了手中的衣服，而下一次阿周那又顶到了同样的位置，之前那种透明的感受立刻被抹上了一层色彩，逐渐变得鲜明可见。

他不知道该如何压抑自己的声音，或者说控制身体，小腹深处泛起同样异样的绞痛，并非是过去需要忍耐的撕裂般的痛楚，反而像是一种慢性的、甜美的毒药，让他几乎只能浑身瘫软地陷在床铺里被阿周那摆弄。被摩擦的肉壁变得比之前更加敏感，迦尔纳隐约感受到到阿周那的脉搏拍打在自己的内部，他下意识地更加地张开双腿想要减轻那种要命的感触，试图咬住嘴唇压抑住不断上浮的声音，但很快在令人发狂般的抽插中如同溺水般张开嘴喘息着干涸的空气。透明的涎水从嘴角滑落掉进深色的床单，很快阿周那的舌头侵入口腔，他被从上到下地翻搅，淫靡的水声填满了整个房间，落进耳蜗时就连他自己都对自己感到陌生。

他觉得不安，无论是怎么压抑都会不由自主地发出的声音，还是每次被挺进时都忍不住剧烈颤抖的身体，还是大脑里尽管徘徊却愈发具象的感触，特别是最后一点，他感觉自己正在逐渐脱离正轨，朝着一个完全未知的方向前进，而那个方向等待他的什么都没有。

顶点的降临像是骤然崩裂的水墙，在他颤栗着射出液体的时候阿周那僵了一瞬，但很快他掐住了迦尔纳的胯骨，凶猛的行为失去了之前那种温柔的力道，毫无顾忌地一次又一次贯穿着身下削瘦的躯体。迦尔纳用力抓着他的上衣，蜷缩着将脸埋在他的胸口，当阿周那低下头时，借着昏暗的灯光他隐约看见他发红的耳廓，这样的细节加重了那种莫名的悸动，连同当下的快感一同让他陷入混乱的漩涡。他想要从迦尔纳的身体中抽离，已经湿透的紧致的内里用力地吸吮着他，几乎让他动弹不得，而当他挺进深处时却又立刻变得畅通无阻。迦尔纳潜在的热情让他感到恐惧，阿周那剥开他的手将他摁进床铺深处，不仅如此，他注视的自己的指尖划过对方滚动的喉结，这一夜所有表面的、潜意识里所感受到的那些隐藏的细节都让他毛骨悚然，但是这些却并不能让他内心深处那股逐渐蔓延的欲火消失片刻。

他掐住了迦尔纳的脖颈，注视着对方露出痴态的同时艰难的张着嘴试图呼吸，然而尽管他加重了力道，迦尔纳的喉咙里响起的声音已然分岔，他都从未试图抬手阻止过他，只是彻底地沉没在和他的乱伦行为之中，甚至是——

就像是在等待着某种结局降临似的。

阿周那蓦地松开了手，迦尔纳立刻咳嗽起来，难堪的是他甚至同时达到了高潮，比刚才稀薄的多的液体啪嗒啪嗒地落在平坦的小腹上，随着他们激烈的动作滑进床铺。

这还是阿周那第一次在满是混乱的情况下结束性交行为，他把打了结的避孕套丢进垃圾桶，收拾了一下裤子和身上沾着的精液之后站起身来，迦尔纳那里传来的只有粗重的呼吸声，而他也不想回头端详他究竟露出了怎样的表情。

他在黑暗里站了半响，直到迦尔纳逐渐平静下来，甚至坐起身拉过一旁的被子。

“那时候你是想要……”

开口时阿周那又很快将剩下的话咽了回去，草率地扔下一句我回去了，便套上大衣走出门外。


End file.
